An Old Friend
by raven2547
Summary: Leon's been gone for a while now. 5 years to be exact, when the S.T.A.R.S. are infiltrating another Umbrella Inc. Lab and not only find him but... some unlikely people they never knew about.OOC possibly and OCs its my first actual story on this sight.
1. The Beginning

**Hmmmm this is my firsat story and i really dont want any flames please!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: omg! do any of us own this?!**

**well...i guess we start the story now...**

**An Old Friend Chapter 1 **

**Claire's POV**

The S.T.A.R.S. and I had been called into this weird zombie-infested Umbrella lab. I'm having _fun_. Lickers,Crimson Heads, and a tyrant or two tend to wear you down a little.

Chris and Jill lead us, Rebecca and I in the middle, with Carlos and Billy following in the back. Leon has been gone for about 5 years now and I missed him for the longest time after I lost Steve. I often wonder where he is but now's not the time to talk about that.

We burst through another door and this time, for once, there were no zombies. Just one Crimson Head, and Jill took that out with her Riot Gun. I have to say, that thing is really useful, not to mention fast.

After a little more skirmishes, we end up in this place with uplifted walkways over a pit of darkness that never seemed to end. Ladders led to the tops of two great tanks holding an unknown liquid, probably poison made by Umbrella to turn people into those..._things._

I hope nothing drops down on us from the ceiling...Who is that?!

**Chris' s POV**

He's jumping out of the ceiling with two people behind him. I cannot believe that he is here. It's not possible. He _quit, left us_. He cannot be here, I refuse to believe it's him...

He was never supposed to be here again. He left because he had 'Pressing matters that would take time to resolve' or something like that.

Leon, you bastard. Who are those people with you and why are your up there monkey man?!

**I know, really short but i think it's good. Once again please no flames and I would like atleast 2.4 reviews...**

**Well until next time, I hope none of my characters die in a burning inferno that evelopes them and turns them to smoldering pieces of ash!**

**lol **

**seriously though... dont flame me...PLEASE!**

**raven2547 **


	2. A Strange Meeting

**Hey Guys!!! got a lot of positive feedback!! yeah!!!!!... how do u spell yae the one that sounds like that...oh well!**

**I'm soooooooo happy!!! well I guess hers another chapter...right...now**

**you are trapped...**

** in the room...**

** of nothingness...**

**lol**

**An Old Friend Chapter 2**

**Leon's POV**

Well this is great. I guess this is just going to be another job. O.M.G., or the Overpowering Maneuver Guards, are the agency my parents worked for when I was born. Well it's not really an agency, my younger brother and sister would argue that until they die, but it's more of an anti-bioweapons activists group. Like the S.T.A.R.S., we go into abandoned, foresaken, or active Ubrella Corps.

But theres one thing we do differently, we try to protect people. So far we've set up bases in about 23 countries and 16 provices and colonies. It's awesome. Anyway, that's off the track, right now, we, my brother and sister and I, are inside an Umbrella lab. And just like all the others, it's infested. I know that they have tanks of chemicals in the West Wing. That's where I'm headed. Looking for the hatch that opens into the ceiling of the room.

It's strange, my life was exactly this before I went undercover in Racoon, and then, I was with the S.T.A.R.S. for a number of years, fell in love with the fiery redhead Claire Redfield, and then she left. But I still have Sherry. She's found a certain maternal-replacement in my friend Lauren, the squads head doctor who's in her early thirties. Then I looped over to undercover government agent over to Spain and made a good friend, Luis Sera. But all good things must come to an end I guess...

Anyway, this place has a horrible stench! But most places that Umbrella touches turn into that. Gawd. My brother, Liam, has a problem. He loves his guns too much, well I guess not the guns but the sound and the result of firing one. He was bred for destuction so I guess I can't blame him. You'll see what I mean later.

My sister, Lenore, though she is so calm it's kinda scary. she likes guns just fine. She just won't look at what she's done with it, 'it's not her thing' she says. I just think she's too benevolent to look. She's always been softhearted.She got that from my mother. Visualistic and a sight to travel for. She looks just like my mom. She's bred for speed.

Me? Bred for power, speed, stamina, and near invincibility. Top model, first model. You know me. When I need to shoot I will and my favorite gun's the one that keeps me _alive_.

My parents loved the fact that they were able to help people and were convinced they could do what Umbrella couldn't. _Build_ a human being with special uses and their own free will. That's what Liam, Lenore, and I are. Manufactured human beings. With implanted knowledge, there was no need for school. Anything we would need to know was put in our heads by them.

My brother, knowledge of weapons, how to defend youself, and to defend others. A few other things that are basic knowledge that only scratch the suface of what another scientist would know.

Lenore, the knowledge to heal, a strong sense strategy, and, like my mom, a deep understanding of the human brain. I recruited a techy a few years back during the Spain incident, her names Ingrid Hunnigan. She and my sister hit it off and just 'are the best buds to have ever existed' according to them.

Well this is interesting. While I was rambling, we arrived at the shaft that leads us to the ceiling of the ward. Time to knock over some tanks of acidic chemicals.

**JUMP!!!**

**Normal POV**

They entered through the ceiling and found not only the tanks, but a few people too. Leon recognised some instantly, like Claire, Rebecca, and Chris. But some others, this Spanish guy, some dude who looks likehe came out of the underbrush of Hell, no offence to him though. And some others. Oh! Jill was here too! She had been a nice girl. Well this would surely be interesting.

Claire was in shock. There she was thinking about Leon, and he pops out of the ceiling with a look-alike but shorter hair, and a girl who looked just like him in girl form. Her heart was aching because she knew it was him. He looked at her and she felt her heart race as she ran toward him.

Leon wsa enveloped in a bone-crushing Redfield hug. He saw Claire in her place a moment ago, then she was just hugging him screaming,"Where the Hell have you been?! Gawd Leon! I thought you were gone forever!". She was close to sobbing, he could tell.

He couldn't stand to see a woman cry though so he hugged her back and repeated, "sorry," over and over until she stopped crying.

She pulled away so fast after she was done crying that if he hadn't have held her, and watched her cry, he never would've suspected anything. But he had. And now he felt horrible for leaving her with a half-assed explanation and not an apology to boot.

Chris had seen him drop from the conceiled shaft in the ceiling, seen the other two characters he had with him, seen Claire's reaction, and with her reaction his anger faded slightly. But that was soon ended as she slapped, and asked him that question,"Where have you been?"

He hesitated a second, but that was all it took, and Chris knew. "Helping people in the eay I did before I met you," was supposed to be his answer, but instead he got, "I'm sorry Claire, but I can't tell you." At seeing the look in her eyes though, he reconciled himself,

"But,um, you can probably come with us back to the home base so I can explain." The pleading look in his eyes was enough to make her turn around and give Chris a questioning gaze. He shrugged and she smiled and nodded back to Leon. "Great! Just a minute though, I need to take care of something." And with that the three climbed up the ladders, except the girl, she stayed behind.

"So you must be the S.T.A.R.S. huh? Well I've read about you" she said and paused a minute and yelled back to the boys,"Thanks for introducing us Leon!" Even from the distance, they could see his ears turn red. "Well I'm his sister, Lenore, and that little look-alike is his brother, Liam. Hmmm, well I think the chopper's outside." And with those words, she turned on her heel, and walked out the opposite door from them.


	3. An Arguement and An Opportunity

**Hey guys! yeah more positive feedback! i luv it! school sucks, finals suck; the only good thing is i have time to write this its interesting because i deleted the thing i wrote, i dont classify it as a story because it was supposed to be a mock-parody thingy the fandom had going on at the time...**

**Thanx these people for positive reviews!!!**

**Broden ----- thank you!**

**Lady Tatum----yeah!**

**ResiAddict----thanks!**

**ill try to do that every few chapters**

**thats all although i was added to an alert list... IF you read this please review! ok im done time to write the story ill try to make it long**

**An Old Friend Chapter 3**

**Normal POV**

Claire was confused. First they had been herded into a strange helicopter, then Leon had refused to tell her what, why, and how he had been gone for those horribly long five years; she could'nt believe this!

Finally, after what seemed like hours, they came to a concrete field of sorts with a few helipads put in a vaguely organized pattern.

They landed and when people started getting up, Leon quickly yelled over the din of the copter, "Sit down, there's an elevator that will take us down to the lower levels!" Only after they all had seeted themselves did Leon give the go-ahead to the pilot, a girl who looked about the age of eighteen with blonde hair and turquoise eyes.

Leon, Lenore, and Liam clanked as they got off the chopper for their black full body armor. Lenore immediately headed toward what looked like a medical bay and Liam walked over to the a sort of section of hte building that had 'Quarters' written in Block letters.

Leon, however, stayed and rubbed his neck awkwardly. "Well," he said, "I guess I have to explain now..."

Now, as they entered a conference room,it looked like, Leon was dreading explaining the complicated issues at hand. Such as

why he had left, how he had managed to leave without a trace, and all the questions that could possibly spring into their minds.

"Now tell me: Why did you leave?" Claire said in an irritated voice. Leon sighed, "Alright, I had to leave because the government wanted to bring back the bioweapons program and since I was -- and still am -- I had to come back and fight it because, since I was gone, they were trying to persuade Lenore and Liam. I left as soon as I could after helping you with that one last assignment."

Chris had listened with a certain curiosity he couldn't quite place, was it anger? Maybe a little concern? He didn't know. The others all had their own questions, when Jill stepped forward and asked the one they had all been thinking, "How did you wipe away any trace of your existance? Why did you? Why couldn't you contact us?"

Leon pulled out a chair and sat down, gesturing for the others to do the same. "I was able to do that because, according to the U.S., I don't exist. My parents were scientists for this organisation and they made me, my brother, and my sister. So, no birth cirtificate, no social security number, and no imformation. Of course if you look in government or these computers in this complex, then you get all sorts of stuff on me that even I probably don't know, like my proper title."

"As for why? I didn't have anything to erase, in local computers and just basically all other computers besides the government ones and these, I was basically the invisible man, wafting through cities, unknown to the human race, that sort of thing." He laughed shortly at this but it died quickly at the look on Claire's face.

"Well I didn't see the need to contact you, you were doing--" He was cut off by Claire, "Didn't see the _need_?! What about me? you told me that you loved me, or was that a lie?!"

"Hey! I didn't want to because you had that Burnside kid, but then he died and I felt bad for not coming to help you on Rockfort and thought you would be too angry to listen to me."

Claire blushed at her outburst and muttered a quick apology, though she still felt a little resentment. "Anymore questions?" Leon asked as he ried to gather his bearings after the shout match Claire had just held with him.

"I'll show you guys some rooms your welcome to stay in, and if you would like to stay permanently, just tell me. OK?" Leon told Chris as they exited the conference room.

"Cool, we'll think about it," Chris said as he took a sidelong glace at the others. Jill nodded, Carlos shrugged, and other nonverbal responses were taken into account as Leon led through those doors that Liam had entered probably not even an hour before.

They all filed into the room and Leon said that the girls room was across the hall and to leave that room when they felt like it.

He left the room and shut the door leaving the S.T.A.R.S. to converse with eachother over the opportunity at hand.

'Oh joy,' Chris thought with a sigh.

**Whew that one was a little harder to write. Considering I failed the creativity test at my school for the advanced program. pfft! F- them!**

**Well see ya next time!**


	4. Where We Left Off

**Okay, so I think this is sooooooo long already cause i cant write for a long time and i have a rule where it has to be so long before i can quit...**

**Well by the timethis was finished i didn't have any reviews for the Chapter 3. kinda depressed me...not that thats important**

**lol well this is going to be fun...ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Normal POV**

Leon had just left the S.T.A.R.S. in the Mens' bunker when he saw Lenore running after a cat across the compound.

"Hey! Lenny, what is that cat doing in here?!"

"Don't call me that! I don't know, but it's here and your little friend brought it in, I think. Why are you standing there?! Help me catch it!"

she yelled after catching her breath. Leon ran to get the animal control unit they use for the infected dobermans.

The S.T.A.R.S. heard a commotion from the other side of the door and came out to find Leon's sister running through the compund after what looked like a ball of black fur. The 'thing' ran through a crowd of techies with Lenore following close behind it, knocking over some poor glasses clad man.

Soon, a control unit, it seemed, was aprehending the now recovered cat and people were laughing at Lenore's red, angry face.

"I hate cats!" she yelled and a few men snickered and others cringed. She gave the laughing men dark looks and they quickly stopped.

She stomped past Leon who was smiling very discreetly while muttering about how 'incompetant people had stupid pet cats...'

Leon laughed to himself after she left and, seeing the S.T.A.R.S., walked over and asked them, "So are you gonna stay?"

Chris looked around at the members of his team and after conferming their answers he replied,"Yeah, for now, we'll see if this will have something in it."

"Awesome," Leon's eyes lit up and Claire thought with a smile,'Gawd he's still childish'. With a departing smile Leon turned away and Claire made an excuse to go with him quickly. Leon smiled at her and said to the other's, "You guys can explore ll you like until I get back with your room assignments, I.D., and other things. See ya."

Claire was trying to keep up with Leon and couldn't remember when he'd gotten so fast. Finally, he slowed down and she caught up, trying to catch her breath. He flushed and with a quilt filled 'Sorry', he turned and kept walking. "Leon! Stop walking!" she laughed dispite herself.

"Well I have to go somewhere! And I can't get there late unless you want me to look bad, walking in with my girlfriend, late for the meeting, making a half-assed excuse about that damn cat, you know...," he said smiling and quirking an eyebrow.

She laughed again, a sort of giggly tune that Chris would have teased her about but which Leon already had covered.

"What was that? I've never heard you do that before! Gawd, five years does something to someone doesn't it?" He had one of his trademark smirks on and she couldn't hold in her giggles which made him laugh.

"I've missed you Claire" he said ernestly before stooping low to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he did so to her waist. "What now?" she whispered once they parted. " I don't know, but how about we start where we left off?"

"Sounds good to me." and she kissed him again.

**I'm sorry! it seemed like a good place to start and I guess I have a sort of permanant writers block thing and my sister saw me writing this and she's writing her stories for inuyasha i think now and she's always been better at writing and drawing than me...**

**Well, I guess until I decide to write more...**

**BYE!!!!!!!!**


	5. Answers, Answers What Will We Do?

**Alright. Its seriously starting to piss me off that I didn't get any reviews for the last 2 chapters. I wrote this thing so I would get some positive or constuctive feedback. i got some and to those of you who did review, thank you. That means a lot to me but i cant keep writing if i think nobody likes my story!**

**Well, ill try to finish the story and hopefully i'll get at least ****1**** review.**

**Chapter 5 Answers, Answers What Will We Do?**

**Leon's POV**

Oh gawd. Now comes the questioning. I hope I can answer all of her questions, or rather, I hope she'll still love me after I tell her...

Lenore was so mad at that cat she yelled for such a long time! But women intrigue me in this way: she has taken the cat and is now keeping with her in her private room.

I don't think she realises just how mad her species drives us men! First their mad and then she's loving the object of her anger with every fiber of their being. It's horribly confusing. When we get mad at something, we usually stay mad. And we don't love something with every fiber of our being...well okay... I love Claire, but that's different!

Anyway, Liam was still in the gym when I got back with Claire and the information for the S.T.A.R.S. I'm confident that they'll like who I've roomed them with. Obviously, Jill with Chris; Rebecca with Billy; I've stuck Carlos with Liam since I figure they's both getalong pretty well with their love of weapons and things...; and then I put Claire with me, of course I will avoid telling Chris this but

if he asks I'm not going to lie to him.

Well, I'ts showtime.

**Normal POV**

Claire was just returning with Leon to the main area of the complex. The S.T.A.R.S. were planning on questioning Leon further after the information got to them. Chris wanted to know somethings, like why Leon was in that abandoned factory, and why he left in the first place. And just _how_ had his brother managed to lift over a _ton_ on the bench press?

Leon and Claire headed over to them to give out the key cards to the rooms and their I.D. braces that went around their wrists.

The first thing Chris noticed when he saw them coming was that Claire had a firm grip on Leon's hand and was talking to him like they had been dating forever and were best friends, not like he had left them for 5 years only to show up in an Umbrella zombie-infested factory in the middle of Syberia, the frozen tundra, or wasteland, except for that stupid bio building.

"Hey Leon, I think you and I need to talk," Chris said, after the had the key cards and identification, "Privately." "Alright, I think there's an extra conference room in the back." With that, Leon and Chris were off to their coversation.

"Well, I believe I must congratulate Chris. He held himself back from attacking Leon for 5 whole, minutes." Claire huffed obviously mad for the change of events making her time with Leon lessen. "You can spend time with him later, Claire, but Chris just wants to know some things to satisfy that overly large curiosity gland of his, you'll have him back to cuddle and snuggle by the end of the hour at the latest," Jill said comfortingly, laughing slightly at the last remark.

"Pfff, I know but Chris has never liked Leon ever since he left and I'm afraid that he'll do something that will push him away from me, or make him and Chris hostile for the rest of our lives,"Claire said with a slight pout.

"Oh, don't worry, I told him to at least try not to explode," Jill said and Rebecca chimed in after a short giggle, "Atleast we know Leon can handle himself! I saw you looking at that buff, not that I wasn't looking at that nice view from the back," Billy's head whipped around and quirked an eyebrow at her with a deep frown marring his face.

"Oh, Billy you know I was just looking and besides," she leaned over with a grin on her face and said in a stage whisper, "Yous looks better." That little remark made Billy's face flush with embarrassement and he quickly muttered something and dragged Carlos to the gym to, apparently, talk to Liam about his amazing weightlifting abilities. The girls laughed at his red ears and turned back to chatting about their new home.

"Ok Leon tell me, why did you leave the team and Claire?" Chris headed straight into the discussion when they got into the room.

Leon sighed before answering, he knew this was comming but hadn't thought it would be this soon. Until moments ago, he had thought it would be a while before he would go into questioning, then he had gotten back with Claire and ad seen that look on Chris' face.

"Chris, my parents started this place and when they died when I was ten, they put my godfather, Captain Barov Olkavitch, in charge and about a month before I left I got news that he was sick and would probably die so when I left he was on his death bed and I'm the oldest so I was supposedto become the president of the organization or it would go to Liam, and no offense to him but he sucks at negotiating, has no patience, and I thought it would be best if I just came back and did what I have to do."

"Good answer albeit a little long, next question. Why were you in that factory?" Chris asked making a face at the rememberance of

the stench and look of the place, nose curling in disgust.

Leon snorted, "Why were you n the factory?" Chris laughed and shook his head, "Smart ass, Okay stupid question." "Well sorry but that's all you'll get out of beloved ol' me then, I got a meeting to go to and you should probably look around a little more and meet the main staff." Leon said with a grin and turned away to walk through the door.

"Leon, wait a second." Leon stopped and turned his head to look at Chris, "Yeah?" Chris swallowed and looked away and finally said quietly "Did you want to leave us, Leon?" he asked hesitantly. Leon smiled softly at him, "No, if I thought they could last without me then I would have turned down the offer the minute I got it, Chris." "Good" Chris said and walked past him smirking slightly.

Leon laughed to himself and headed off to his meeting.

"But there is no reason why we must add another Complex on the other side of the world!" one of the ambassador cried obviously frustrated.

"Last time I checked the Asian community were people who needed protection, too, just like your people in Central America, and that's where Umbrella sightings have been in the last few weeks, and I'm sorry if you think that I would forget about the rest of the people that I have promised to protect in the countries, provinces, and colonies, but you have to understand we have the chance to possibly wipe Umbrella from the Earth and to do that we need to expand!" Leon was on his last rope with the Latino ambassador, and really didn't know if the man could just understand that he wanted to save the Earth from psychos like Wesker and Berkin.

"Well ladies and gentlemen I think that this meeting is over we will see you next month for the actual news of a base in Central China. Thank you all for attending this meeting." Lenore said happily as she gathered her paperwork and headed out of the room followed by Leon.

'What a day. I can't wait to see Claire tonight.' Leon thought with a smile as he headed to his**-- **and now Claire's -- quarters.

**This chapter was really hard to write and I hope I get some reviews. I have poor writer's talent... so it's really hard for me to do this and I don't think a lot of thngs I do are very good and I wrote another fic on a different site once and got 2 reviews. The first one bashed me like no tomarrow, and the second kinda hated the fact that I even tried to write...**

**Well I really hope this makes up for my laziness this past month! Sorry!!**

**If you like Inuyasha fandoms, read my sisters the address is BYE!!!!**


	6. As Relationships Grow

**Hey guys!! im so happy i got some reviews last time cause i think people started losing interest, i dont think this is a relatively popular story but im happy that i get the reviews i do get anyway so heres a thanks to all the people who reviewed so far: **

**ResiAddict**

**Lady Tatum**

**Broden**

**HoboHunter**

**And those who put me on their favorite list:**

**Lady Tatum**

**TheSimpson'sSinisterSouthPaw**

**Anyway, thanks again and if I didn't put you up here, I'm sorry and email me to get your name on here. I'll try to make this a long-ish chapter...but you all know im not very good at that, so now im trying a new technique. My english teacher says that we should be using graphic organizers so I made one that has all I want in this chapter is listed and I'll check it off as I go.**

**OK enough babbling...**

**An Old Friend Chapter 6**

**Normal POV**

**2 Months Later**

Lenore was in the Complex Library when Carlos walked in. He had become quite familiar with the complex as his extended life here was starting to pay off. He could now go through the hallways without getting lost...and a certain blonde sister of Leon had caught his eye.

"Hola Lenore, what's going on in your part of the village? Anything special I should know about?" He grinned and walked over to her table, ignoring the 'shhh's' he got from talking. He sat down and looked closely at what she was reading, then wrinkled his nose in distaste.

"Darwin's Theory of Evalution, how boring. Why don't you read something good, like uh, hmm let's see." He said roaming around the shelves. Lenore giggled at his antics and continued to watch him as he looked over the hundreds of books on the shelves.

"Ah! Here's a classic. Texas Poker Wisdom by Johnny Hughes... good times, good times..." at that Lenore burst into fits of

laughter. "That's not a classic you dunderhed! It's a guide to cheating!" she said in between fits of laughter while Carlos stood in mock shock (hehe rhyme), "Lenore! I'm appalled that you would say that! This is a misfortunate man's best frien! The Bible of the gambling world! It must be studied with great care."

Lenore looked at him dubiously and shut the Theory of Evalution, then walked out giving him a small small and a quiet 'See you later Carlos.' Carlos pouted a minute and walked out of the library while muttering about girls who play hard to get...

Liam and Billy had become closely acquainted during the S.T.A.R.S. stay at O.M.G. and had found they had many things in common, including being persecuted for an unjust crime. Liam had done some 'naughty teenage activist' activities and Leon had to do some fast talking to get him out of it.

"So, Billy, why are you with the S.T.A.R.S.? No offense or anything but, you don't seem like the kind of guy who would join there little group abyhow," Liam said while spotting for Billy as he bench pressed about 215 lbs. "Well, I don't really like the military after what they tried to do to me and I only know your brother from the time he spent with the S.T.A.R.S. and from that time I figured he was a decent guy. So I guess, no matter how bad it sound, I fell in love with Rebecca and they were her friends and she wanted to help them and to do that she hd to stay with them. So I stayed with her." Billy said as Liam added 20 more pounds to the bar.

"Awesome. I wish I could actually find a girl. Oh yeah, if your friend Carlos doesn't leave my sister alone I'm gonna end up killing him I hope you know," Liam said with a glare at an imaginary Carlos, possibly giving him a few new holes to sport while parading around his little sister.

Billy snorted at that and looked at him through hooded eyes while a small smirk ascended his lips, "Go ahead, not like I'll care, he's an annoying little guy, but he won't go unoticed I hope you know. That's where I come in..." They both laughed at their joke and continued their work out. Next was the shooting range Liam's favorite part.

But then Liam's least favorite part yelled across the complex...

Jill and Chris had been wandering around the complex looking for something to do. The place was so huge there had to be something they could do to help out a little, so they headed over to hospital wing.

Laura, the Guards head doctorm, was looking through a micoscope at something when Chris and Jill walked in.

"Hey Laura watcha lookin' at?" Chris asked as they walked over to the set of tables where Laura was hovering. "Skin cells of a 'Lickers' genitalia, it's fascinating! Really, I would love to get my hands on a whole one..."

"That's disgusting!!! Oh my Gawd, I think I'll die!" a man walked in just then as she finished her sentence. Laura rolled her eyes but smiled when she looked up from the microscope. "Chris,Jill, this is Anthony Hillman, or what the Trio of Trouble call him (Leon,Lenore, and Liam), Ant Hill. He's my associate _and_ fiance, isn't he jst the cutest thing, Jill? Laura said as Anthony wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"Uhhh, Chris is right here Laura! I can't let him know your fiance surpasses him in every way!" She laughed as Chris looked at her aghast, "I resent that!" but she was laughing along with Laura and Anthony and hugged him, "Oh Chris, I was just teasing you. Come on. I'll talk to you later Laura!" she waved at Laura and Anthony while pushing Chris out the door of the research lounge...

And a loud voice blared out of the ceiling.

Ingrid ws sitting in what had been her office for the past 2 years she had worked for O.M.G., she loved it here she could actually save people anyway that's possible without the risk of losing her job anymore, when Lenore walked in with a thick book and quickly shut and locked the door. About a second later she heard a dull thud on the other side of the thick steel door, along with a very undignified "Ow! Dios!"

Ingrid laughed at the winded look on Lenore's face and asked a question she hadasked quite alot the last 2 months, "Your secret admirer again?" she giggled when Lenore turned to her with a flushed face clutching the book for deer life, "Secret my ass! He never leaves me alone! I can hardly breath when he's in the Complex, which is always!"

Ingrid let out a howl of laughter and recieved a smack to the arm from her less than pleased friend, "It's not funny Griddy, I seriously think even cool headed Leon's about to pulverize him! I, myself think that he could be a little less abrasive. I mean, if he would just back off a bit and would just act his age a little, maybe I would be able to give him a chance..."

She looked down at her friend and Igrid gave her a look of sympathy for her efforts, "Maybe he'll get the hint and just take his chance in a while or maybe he will actually back off a little...Ohh! or maybe Leon will let you watch as Liam blows his head off! That'll sure be exciting!" They both laughed at the remark and over the intercomm the heard a very loud. commanding voice of a woman, booming out over the entire compound. "Agents LSK 1, 2, and 3, please report to Helipad D-157. Agents LSK 1, 2, and 3 to Helipad D-157."

Leon was holding Claire close on their twin bed. She was sleeping quietly on his chest while he read one of his adventure novels.

'How is this guy expecting to save the world when he can't even get out of a miximum security prison on his own? Furthermore, on that note, where do these authors get their weird ideas?! Wow CLaire is more captivating than this book and that's kinda depressing

but I really think I should tell her about my actual job here... and after that I'll ask her if..."

Claire started awake suddenly, "Kumquats!" she yelled semiconsciously, Leon laughed at her dazed look and pulled her against him

as she started shifting into a more comfortable position.

She leaned up and kissed him gently on the lips,"Guess what I dreamed about last night?" She said with a mischievious smile.

Leon smirked, "Lolypops?" "Damn it! How'd you know?!" he laughed, "Because I know you, Miss Claire Redfield!" He flipped her over

and kissed her soundly then rolled off and headed to his dresser for a new shirt when a message came over the intercomm "Agents LSK 1, 2, and 3, please report to Helipad D-157. Agents LSK 1, 2, and 3 to Helipad D-157."

He sighed, "I guess I'll call you when I can Claire." I'll walk with you, Leon" She got up off the bed and quickly got dressed for the day and together they headed down the hallway.

**Yay for finished chapters.**

**Well I'm happy that i finished this and i hope I get some reviews like the previous ones. Well bed time for poor raven..**


	7. Trouble on the West Europe front

**Hey guys. I'm so sorry i havn't updated in a ****long**** time but i had to get my math grade up in time for grade cards. It was gonna drop to a C if I didn't do anything so i worked for a while and i still have my wonderful B+ and i still have my honors.**

**Well i have to write a few chapters for you guys pretty quickly ok? I'm so sorry!**

**An Old Friend Chapter 7**

**Normal POV**

Everyone headed to the helipad to await the impending arrival of the certain someone to the Base. Leon and Claire turned a sharp corner to find everyone else already there. "Leon there you are, _stupid person, not comming when he's called,"_ the last remark was a mutter said teasingly but Leon still heard it with his keen hearing and held a hand to his heart and feighned sadness, "Oh I'm hurt Lenore! I happened to have been in a... um..." He couldn't seem to find the right word so Claire jumped in with what _she _thought to be a good excuse, "We were in our room." At this Chris sputtered and looked at Leon who was brushing bright red as he hushed Claire.

"What she means is, we were doing something... about our room. Yes, about the room," He trailed off knowing that his excuse was as crappy as it gets. Liam started laughing at this and ruffled a hand through Leon's hair wiping away and invisible tear,"Our little Leon got lucky -- Holy Shit!" He yelled and dove out of the way as Leon and Chris both jumped him while the others stood off to the side.

**About 15 minutes later...**

...Once the scuffle had been resolved they all heard the whirring of helicopter blades echoing through the steel hallways of the enormous building. "Chopper DET-627 landing!" called the disembodied voice of a tech through the intercom. "Alright, Everyone move away from the transit area!" Leon yelled over the obnoxious noise.

The motor slowed inside the massive plane as it landed on the helipad. The whirring noise completely stopped and a man jumped out of the cockpit and waved Leon, Liam, and Lenore over and they talked in hushed tones ending with Leon walking back over to the S.T.A.R.S. and quickly told them to basically vacate the immediate area or go behind the protective sheild, and 'yes Ingrid you too.' meant that all of them were out, or be thrown out, for their own safety.

So they went behind the sheild and watched as the pilot ran over before ducking in as well and taking off his helmet. "Hola, my name is Luis Sera, did Leon mention me yet?" He watched as emotions ran across a few of the people's faces. Out of nowhere an ecstatic Carlos leapt at him and started speaking rapid spanish already in deep conversation. billy snorted at the sight, wrinkled his nose and held Rebecca about the waist as he muttered,"Oh _God no_, not another one..."

They all laughed at the seemingly oblivious spaniards and returned their attention to the helipad where the saw many people climbing out in all sorts of civilian clothes and assorted cultural differences and being directed to a set of double doors off to the side.

"I had to go all the way to Barrochtstadt, Germany, Komkolzgrad, Russia, and Valadielne, France to get these people out of a chemical spill by Umbrella! What a pain in the ass eh? But I'm glad I'm just the transit pilot and not what those three out there have to do, search for anyone we missed and destroy anything that could be dangerous when it's nuked, or the actual nukers who have to see that place incinerated and wonder if our guys missed anyone down there.

Anyway they're all contaminate and are going in for...um I guess you could call it _de_-contamination. Haha. Those guys are radiation proof though I guess, what with their advanced DNA...

_That _got the S.T.A.R.S. attention as they almost simultaneously whipped their heads around to look at him. Claire was the first to regain her speech compartment of her brain as she spoke with a wavering voice,"What do you mean, advanced DNA?"

**In the Helipad During That Time...**

"Alright, Ladies-and-Gentlemen, please go through those side doors so you can be decontaminated" He yelled at the three groups of people in their respectful languages. "Okay, I think we should do something about all that radiation before we head out and recalibrate our resistence telerance, after we do that we should be good to go seaarching for about 1-3 days before we blow the damn places up." He said to the only other people in the gym-like room.

"Cool, then we leave tomarrow?" Lenore asked as she pointed people towards the doors with her arms waving in strange patterns

in the air. "Yeah! I'm ready to blow up some of those new model B.O.W.S. Wesker was bragging about to us over that stupid one-way radio. I'll show him he can't beat me with his abominations!" Liam laughed as he closed the doors when teh last of teh people filed through the hall.

"Great Liam, because we just _love_ watching you blast their heads off then _stomp on them."_ Leon stated sarcastically smirking as Lenore chimed in with,"Talk about desecration, gawd Liam _what's the matter_ with you?" she cut herself off as she was taken hostage by a fit of giggling.

Just as those doors closed after Liam's '_humph'_ of indignation, Claire came into their clearing and dragged Leon into the inpenatrable radiation sheild.

"Leon, what does Luis mean about your..._altered, advanced,_ whatever DNA?" she asked petulantly, just a little fumed up at this point with all the S.T.A.R.S. behind in various stages of annoyance, Chris being the most agitated.

Luis looked apologetically at Leon and shrugged feebly,"Well you see Claire...

**TBC**

**Well how about this chapter. I would love to have some more feedback after that long break!**

**Well? Come on! you know you want to!**

**PRESS THE BUTTON!!**

**Lol pleeeease?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys im horrible at keeping up so i want to apologise again, (if theres anyone still reading this) that was a cry for reviews my friends! lol **

**well i hope i can make this chapter a little longer than i expect it to be so lets hope!**

**okay on with the chapter!!**

**P.S.**_** i hate star wars! my brothers making me watch it!! grrrrrrr!**_

**An Old Friend Chapter 8**

**Normal POV**

Claire was furious, Chris could only wince as he heard her voice through the steel door and, for once, hope Leon was okay.

she had dragged Leon into that room an hour or so ago after she found out they were super human. Chris and the others were mad too but Claire was probably the most because she was dating the oldest out of the three, that is if they were the only ones, they couldn't be sure after today. 'Or was it tomarrow, or today, whatever the point is that Leon lied to us, I shouldn't be feeling sorry for him, I should be angry at him and his warped siblings,' Chris thought bitterly.

Those were basically the thoughts around the room but in a different degree of anger. Carlos was just confused but got a little of the point and was just angry for a few minutes because, as far as he was concerned, Lenore was still a hottie and, well, he still wanted to date her, plus from what he understood, from what he could hear through the door of Leon's two cents every once in a while between teh breaks in Claire's rants, she was only capable of great speed and had a very high intelligence rate.

Billy had grown to like Liam and his family, despite how weird they all were, so he was not even the slighest bit angry with them, but rather just a little upset by Liam not telling him as he was one of his closest friends these days. Rebecca was upset with Lenore after the two months they had become good friends. and as for Leon, she had known him for a few years, granted not as well as Claire did, but still she had known him well in the years he worked with the S.T.A.R.S. and it made her a bit dejected to know he didn't trust her enough to tell her.

Jill was essentially the same as Rebecca only not to that extreme and leaning more towards Billy's feelings. Berry could really care less about what he lied to them about but he was really irked (I know weird word) that he lied to them in the first place.

**Behind Closed Steel Doors **

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!"

"I didn't know how!"

"It's simple! Just say 'Hey Claire, ummm'"

"Exactly, what was I supposed to say "Gee Claire, my parents didn't conceive me like normanl people but grew me in a test tube and then raised me as their son and about maybe two weeks later my sister was born as the last of us!' because that would've set down just aye'okay with everyone!"

"It would've been better tahn lettign me find out like this!"

"And risk losing you again! I don't think so!"

"Well I think it would've been better don't you think so?! To have it come from you and have a civil conversation to go with it? Instead of hearing it from Carlos' new best friend!"

"Well I think it resolved itself anyway right? You know and now I don't have to tell everyone by myself now" Leon said in a joking manner but with an underlying sense of relief.

Claire sighed as her anger flew out the window as she joked weakly, "Well that was a pretty fast fight wasn't it? We could make a marriage just be so easy. Hehe" she laughed softly at her joke.

Leon blushed at her joke and coughed trying to disguise it and failing miserably,"That reminds me, Claire..."

"What is it Leon?" CLaire looked at him with a light smile and curious eyes.

"Speaking of being a married couple --" He was but off.

"Go on..." she said with wide eyes.

"I was wondering if you would merry me?" he hid behind his cavernous locks of hair while waiting for a response.

Claire nearly fell over as her jaw hit the floor and she started to sputter.

"Claire you kinda need to say something..." he said bashfully smiling down at her.

"Oh!Yes!Leon Yes!" she squeeled as she jumped into his arms and he spun her around.

**Back in the Room**

The last thing everyone heard before Claire came out screaming was "Yes! Leon Yes!" and that was when Chris face turned beat red and he started moving towards the door with a murderous look.

She burst through the door yelling words nobody could make out with Leon following closely trying to calm her down, and by her red face they thought she was yelling _at_ him and not _for _him.

It was only after Leon finally got her to stop when Jill decided to ask the one question on everyone's minds,"What was that about?"

Claire looked at her with a death defying grin one her face as bright as thesun seemed on a winter's morning with five inches of snow on the ground.

She said in a high pitched voice as she hugged Leon until he was trying to pry her off for respirational purposes, "We're getting married!"

"WHAT?!"

**whew that was a little tedious! but i think it was pretty good so i'd love to hear some feedback!**

**NO FLAMES for 2 reasons: #1 I have a fragile psychy and i will hate myself forever if you hate me too! lol**

**#2: its just mean**

**lmfao love ya all okay ill try to get another chapter up and running soon**


	9. Honeymoon and a Plan

**Hey sorry about the really long wait been very bored with end of school finals are this week and i really hate math even though im pulling off a B- in there and its been kinda stressful with my friend and this bitch of a teacher telling me i can't skip 1 hour of the greek mythology class i want to take for the fun summer school thing my school has going on for weights for basketball next year.**

**well ill try really hard to get this to be a moderately long chapter for you all who read this, though i think theres only like three from the reviews i get...**

**On with the Chapter!**

**An Old Friend Chapter 9**

The sky is on fire as the sun paints it in stripes of orange, red, and yellow that bleed together as it continues to set in the distance and they hold each other close watching as it disappears and the moon comes out to bath them in a phosphorant light. Claire couldn't remember ever being that happy, after all, this was her wedding night, and hopefully her only one.

They were on a dark bench in Paris, France on the balcony near the center of town for their honeymoon having flown in from the compound on that remote, desolate island that Claire had felt so isolated on and was harshly reminded of Rockfurt. She was having a wonderful time at this hotel with Leon, and only him. He had left his phone at O.M.G. and hadn't given them the number or address, or for that matter very location of the place that their honeymoon took place.

Huddled on their balcony, cuddling on the bench, she felt safe in Leon's strong arms. It was all she had wanted in those five years he had been gone and she was going to make up for lost body heat! She giggled at a stray thought that crossed her mind, Leon took a sideways glance at her and smiled mischiefously, "What are you laughing at Mrs. Redfeild Kennedy?" She put a hand over her mouth to stop the potruding the sound escaping her mouth, "That woman...at the...air-airport! Her...face! I thought she had taken my bag and I opened it and found all those grandma panties they flew everywhere, I thought she might burst!"

Leon soon joined in with her and as they both laughed another thought crossed her mind and she leaned up to give Leon a kiss.

"What was that for?" He asked softly. "We're married..."

**A Dark Place in the North**

Wesker hummed softly to himself as he typed a few more words into the formula on the screen of the super computer. Ada stepped into the room at that moment and turned to look around the space occupied by her current lover.

"What are you doing?" she asked gaining his attention, "Getting ready for the next problem for our little friend Leon, of course."

"What do you have in mind," she asked as she tilted her head and absent mindedly fingered her hand gun.

"Lure him to the next "BioHazard" and make sure he meets every obstacle that I have ever made, preferably lickers since he has a certain distaste for them, a few Tyrants for his brother, and his little sister, I'm not quite sure yet but it could be a good idea to just swarm her with the spanish bigade of ganados." He pulled a thoughtful expression.

"That's seems like a good plan, I can't detect any hols in there except one."

"Yes? And that would be?" 

"What about his radios and backup he always brings from the sky ready to drop as soon as he says so?"

"Ah good point. I will have to concoct a devise to stop all electric activity..."

**Back at the Hotel One Week Later**

Leon and Claire loaded their cargo back into the van waiting to take them to the airport.

"That was a fun." Claire commented as they got into the car,"It was nice not seeing you in all that armor for once." she giggled.

"That was not funny Claire! I still don't know what you did with it before we left."

"I gave it to Liam and now even I don't know where it could be!" She was out right laughing now.

"Well he's probably done something horrible to it now..."

**Landing at the Airport**

"Welcome Home My Brother!" Liam launched himself at Leon and held on until he forced him off.

"But I lov-!"

"Too bad! That was too much love!"

"Alright boys, why doesn't Liam tell Leon what he did with his suit of armor, he had another freak out session yesterday," Claire laughed as she hit Liam over teh head.

"Funny story..."

"Lenore! Did he do something horrendous?!"

" I think he let the rookies have a look see and then let them beat it up...but don't worry they didn't make a dent in it at all."

"Good."

And all was well in the O.M.G. base, atleast until Wesker's plan went into action.

**Al****righty then another chapter done with, I think im almost done with this story but if you read it and dont review and I find out... I'll be depressed!! sob S.O.B. lol ok so Ill see you next time guys!**

**r**

**re**

**rev**

**revi**

**revie**

**review!**


End file.
